L-elf's Prophecy
is the 3rd episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on April 26, 2013.' Detailed Synopsis The ARUS forces apprehend L-elf while he relays a strange string of words to Haruto. As the ARUS forces along with Senator Figaro provide relief to the students of Sakimori Academy, Haruto and his friends try and fail to deduce the nature of his new abilities. Afterwards, Figaro sends word to meet Haruto and urges him to become a symbol of hope in the war against Dorssia. Meanwhile, as L-elf escapes his captivity, Cain dispatches A-drei, X-eins, H-neun and Q-vier in another attempt to recapture Module 77. At the same time, Haruto starts helping the ARUS soldiers calmly evacuate the Sakimori students by reassuring them of their safety via a loudspeaker. Afterwards, as L-elf causes a wave of destruction during his escape, Raizō Yamada confronts Haruto while checking the school for straggling students and demands use of the Valvrave 01 to avenge his friend Nobu. Just then, L-elf causes the ARUS transport ship to crash into and block the Module's docking bay—essentially trapping all of the Module's occupants. As Haruto feels the earthquake, panic subsequently starts spreading through the students when they learn of their entrapment. Simultaneously looking at the time—3:14, Haruto turns around to find L-elf standing behind him, the latter of whom asks Haruto to help him bring a revolution to Dorssia. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "The loudspeaker. Earthquake. Panic. 3:14. The answer is behind you." : '''L-Elf' "Not at all. This is nothing. JIOR is an ally of ARUS after all." : Senator Figaro "In the New Guinea conflict two years ago you eliminated a battalion five thousand strong by yourself" "That got you the moniker "One-man Army". "I didn't think you'd be so young." : Arus forces "Haruto said he doesn't really known either. He just got in the robot and it just worked. He sure hid his game well. What's up between you and Haruto? : Marie "Nothing. Nothing at all." : Shoko "Stop Haruto!" : Kyuma "What was I...doing?" : Haruto "You attacked him like a vampire!" : Saki "The same thing happened earlier. I'm not human anymore! Who knows what I could do to you all?! : Haruto "You saved us using that power, Haruto!" : Aina "Freedom acquiered. Initiating plan D7" : L-Elf "I'm not an enemy of friendship. The Valvrave is our top priority right now. I will overlook any irregularities during this operation. Be sure to capture the Valvrave. Blitzendegen." : Cain "The enemy's on our doorstep! You have get out of that room! Are you listening? They're gonna leave us behind! This is war! We can't-" : Satomi "You're the most annoying brother ever." : Akira "Given their current effective, their only responsable option is retreat. If they want the escape to go smoothly, they will use a student.Influence. Idealism. Obedience. The answer to that is...Tokishima Haruto." "It seriously took them fifteen minutes to notice? Proficiency level:E" "My physical and mental capacities are what they should be. There are no anomalies. He was irregularity!" : L-Elf "Um, Rukino! Thank you. Back then...You dragged me along when I was just standing there in shock." : Aina "I should be thanking you. You were the only one who treated me as a normal person." : Saki "Plan D7 complete." : L-Elf "You're the answer?" : Haruto "Let us make a contract, Tokishima Haruto. We will bring revolution to Dorssia" : L-Elf Notes 03